Crystal Tears
by Ultimate-FanFicGirl
Summary: Pun-pun's (OC)life is a tragic. Her parents have secrets and her brothers evil. In the midst of battle she finds herself lost in konaha, where she finds a boy living in darkness. Will she learn the truth of her family or will she find herself in darkness too? Ok sucky summary so what. There's some violence maybe some bad language n possible adult content, but it'll be sugar coated.


**_So this is another idea I've had. Yes I know, I'm terrible because I haven't updated my other story and now I'm starting this one. Well two things on that matter 1-I haven't really been able to get to it really, this story was already on my files so I decided to upload it. 2-I'm kinda on a writers block on that one so...yeah if anyone wants to help me on my other story_** ** _Sakura's Enjoyment_** ** _, that'll be great._**

Pun-pun grew up in a far village not worthy of naming. A village so tragic, shinobi turned down any requests it made. She lived with her mother, father and her older brother. Her parents were both citizens, and her brother a skilled ninja. Life for them was hard, you see they carried this special trait, a kekkei genkai, The Crystal Tears. This was no ordinary Kekki genkai that someone was born with, no. Long ago, an evil ninja of the sand, had wanted to create his own kekkei genkai. He practiced series of experiments after decades of research, he finally got what he wanted in a woman named Toru and proceeded his experiment in countless others. When Toru was fifth-teen, she escaped with a man she fell in love with, Shinichi, and they're son, Akumu. Tens years have passed and Pun-pun was born. There was a prophecy that once said a woman of creation will destroy the village in the sand with a power passed down onto her. It was once said that woman was Toru. But after Pun-pun was born, the sand had realized they were wrong. So they set off to kill her. Toru and Shinichi grew worried for their daughter so they made a decision that they knew was sure to escalate in the future but for now it would keep their daughter safe. They ran away.

(Four years later)

 _"Children you must understand. This is for Pun-pun safety, this village will be our home now."_ Shinichi tried to explain to their kids why they had to move to such a rundown, beat up village like this. But it seems they were too young to understand.

 _"Akumu, your fourteen now, you must learn to grow up and be a man. No more games. Your sisters well being is at risk."_ Shinichi didn't want to be so hard on him. Its not like someone can just grow up overnight. He understood that, but there was no way in telling she was going to be safe. So he took whatever precautions he could.

Time had passed, Pun-pun's lif still remained in danger, and not just from her enemies.

 _"Yorouichi, Akumu."_ The man upfront called my brother's name. This was the moment my brother achieve his placement as a jonin. At sixteen years old my brother had achieved what my parents had always wanted of him, to be a fine shinobi. With them standing beside me I can see how proud they were. My mother welling up with tears and my father a smile plastered on his face. Now that my brother was a jonin, I won't see him as much.

My parents fight with him to stick around the village that it was safer that way; because of our blood trait we never left the village. But no matter how hard they pleaded he shot them down. He would always complain that the village didn't need him anymore. It was more then capable of taking care of itself. It was if my brother was actually talking about a person than the village and Akumu was fed up taking care of that person.

I never paid any attention to them, it was so common for them to argue. Whenever they started I'd go down to the riverbank. There was an old trail that led to this empty field. Nobody ever went there, it was said to have dead soil which wasn't good for planting. It was a secret hide out that I would practice my Kekki Genkai. Each of us had a different abilities. The one thing we did share was wings. Father's wings were a light brown shaped like a sparrow's wing type. My brother's were identical to those of my fathers. My mother's were in the shape of an Angels, although they weren't white but grey, they were still as bright as ever. My wings, so much cooler. They were so purple, they almost seemed black. The shape of my wings aren't as nice as my family's they were shape like a demon's would be, my mother would call them the air of the devil.

After the ceremony we met up for dinner at a BBQ grill. As a celebration we've all presented gifts for Akumu. Except for me I didn't know what to get him so I went empty handed.

 _"Alright son, your mother and I would like to give you our gift first."_ My dad grabbed from his sleeve a small box. It was simple. Until he opened it.

 _"Wow dad. I-I can't believe it. Your talisman. This is the only thing left to show proof of your clans legacy. I can't have this."_ He tried to pass it back to my dad but he refused to take it back.

 _"You are my son, so it's your clan too. I'm giving it to you and you will take it. It'll bring you good luck on your journey through life. It'll keep you alive!"_ My dad sounded so proud speaking about the talisman. It was the clans heirloom. Long ago a great ninja from my dad's clan had fended off an enemy and as a reward that same enemy gave him a talisman for his bravery. Since then that same ninja has passed it down as a family heirloom. Now it was my brothers turn to have it.

 _"Now it's my turn. I hope this comes in hand. It isn't much but it much more powerful than it looks."_ Going under the table my mom brought out a long object wrapped up in decorative paper. Akumu looked like he already knew what it was strangely enough he looked like he knew what both of the gifts were. He didn't look all that excited either. Something was wrong. I could feel it.

 _"Mom this will come in hand. Thank you so much. I will cherish things gifts for as long as I live."_ You would think such proud words would have you moved but I couldn't help but feel like they meant nothing to him.

 _"We know you will. Pun-pun, do you have anything to give to you brother on his special day?"_ My mother looked at me expectantly.

 _"Actually I-"_

 _"You don't have to get me anything. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be where I am today. You gave me something to protect, without it I wouldn't have become the person I am now."_ For some reason those words scared me rather than made me happy to be the reason for my brothers achievements.

 _"Besides your my little sister what could I possibly need from you."_ He may have laughed it off as a joke but there was a hint of sarcasm that made me quease.

 _"Big brother I was going to get you something but I thought it'd be best to just ask you what you want."_ I was a bit nervous to ask and with the way my parents were looking at me, meant they were kind of disappointed.

 _"Something that I want...from...you? What could I possibly want...that you...could give me?"_ I knew his questions weren't directed to me but I shrugged anyway. The look in his eyes was so dark and cold. I couldn't understand how no one else could see it. Something was wrong and the feeling in my gut told me I was right.

 _"Oh look at the time your father and I have to be up early tomorrow, so I'm afraid we're going to have to go now. Will you be coming home with us or are you going to stay with your brother? Well if it's alright with you of course Akumu."_ And just like that, the dark expression on my brothers face...was gone.

 _"Well she's so determined to give me a gift a guess I better let her, right?"_ With a hearty laugh my mom was convinced everything was fine and suspected nothing.

 _"Ok then sweetheart don't stay out too long. Make sure you bring her back safely Akumu. Protect your sister!"_

 _"I always have mother. Always have."_ It wasn't stern or forced more like a friendly warning but Akumu seemed really distressed with my mother comment.

 _"So Akumu how does it feel to be so acknowledged by the village. I mean it might not be great not like one of those bigger villa-"_ and just like that everything change. Akumu was kneeling in front of me, a hand on my mouth. His big brown eyes now narrowed at mine. His hair even looked scary, black spikes pointed every where, like it could just poke an eye out. What's wrong with my brother. This isn't like him sure we're not close but we weren't enemies.

 _"You talk to much. *sigh* don't look at me like that. You can't honestly say you hadn't seen a this coming. I've never been close to you. Never wanted to be. My job was simply to protect you. No one ever said I had to like. Sister or not, i want nothing to do with you. Your a worthless little runt without the slightest clue of what's really going on. To think I had to put up with this for four years! Well no more that now."_ I started to cry. I know I shouldn't have, but I did.

 _"Just look at how weak you are. So pathetic. Can you do anything useful? Hmmm well it's not like you'll ever get to try. Your life ends tonight."_ He started laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. Wiping them off he got up, paid for what we ordered, grabbed my arm and dragged me around the corner where we met up with a strange eery looking man.

 _"So this is her? The child of prophecy. How exciting. So little girl do you know who I am?"_ I didn't and judging by the look on his face he knew I didn't.

 _"I'm the man created your mother and father. Yes I gave them their Kekki Genkai. So I guess that means I gave you yours."_ I don't understand any of this. How could someone create someone else's blood trait? This is to much. I have to find mother and father the first chance I can. But there's no way I can escape this guy or brother. Think...think...what do I do? What do I don't?

 _"I can see it that this is very hard for you to understand. Just look at how much fear is showing on your face! Hahahahaha!"_ His laugh was menacing. So creepy and vile it sent chills through my spine. This is not good. Brother wants to kill me. This man created my parents thus creating me and there isn't a single soul around to witness anything.

 _"I'll explain everything in a minute, okay? I always love a good story before a good killing spree! Ha hahahahaha!"_ I hate his laugh! I hate him! How could Akumu turn out this way? Nothing makes any sense!

 _"Now dear little sister no need to get angry. None of this is intentionally your fault. Although in the end you are the reason for my demise so I guess it can't be help but to blame you for everything I've been through. Right? Hahaha"_

 _"How could you laugh at something like that? I don't understand any of this! I haven't done anything to you."_

 _"Now, now, don't make a fuss well tell you soon enough ok? My dear little-"_

 _"Your no brother of mine! How could you possibly even call yourself family? What would mother and father say when they find out? For how long have you've been like this? What was it that turned you so rotten?"_ Tears were stinging my eyes again. I couldn't help it. The pain was just to unbearable.

 _"Well then you little bitch, be ungrateful! After everything I put up with for you and you treat me like this. *slap* learn some respect, will ya? None of this has been easy on me."_

 _"Just tell me why. If you know I don't know, that I don't know anything, then why don't you just tell me? I haven't done anything, you've acknowledged that but, you still blame me for something I have no clue about."_ I paused not really knowing where I was going with this.

 _"How disappointed our mother and father are going to be."_ I looked up at him. Staring into those empty eyes, then out of no where he grinned. The most evil sinister smile I have ever seen.

 _"Oh they'll be disappointed all right, when I slit both of their throats! Ha hahahahaha"_ crying really doesn't help any situation, if anything it makes it worse.

 _"Akumu you never told me your sister was so pathetic. Are you sure this is the child of prophecy? I mean your mother could have another child she hid somewhere. This one...well...she looks rather useless. Is she even capable of preforming a hand sign?"_ Hand sign? As in a jutsu? But I'm not a ninja. I've never even trained that way before. So what if-

 _"I guess killing her while it's still early works too. Get it done before she actually becomes a ninja, right? Hahaha here you are the child the prophecy says will end me and yet you can't even stop your self from crying! How pitiful!"_ He's right. It is pathetic, How weak I am. It gets me so angry!

 _"Isn't that a lovely face? Look, she's actually starting to understand. Aren't you?"_ I didn't answer. It was hard as it is to stop crying, let alone glare at him.

 _"This is just too good. Oh! look at the time! We got to get you home, wouldn't want mom and dad to miss you, hahahahahaha!"_ This was sick and it pissed me off. My tears have left and they were replaced with this fire burning inside of me.

He grabbed my arm again and we started to walk towards our home. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I've decided I wasn't going to give up. I'm not dying here tonight. Whatever prophecy they were talking about, I was going to make sure it came true.


End file.
